Nor Iron Bars a Cage
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: After his failed attempt of escaping with Captain Calles' lost treasure, Sailor John was sentenced to prison for his crimes. During his years of imprisonment, John has been plotting his escape and seeking revenge on the one responsible for his imprisonment; Thomas the Tank Engine. And now, Sailor John will finally have his chance for revenge.


The Island of Sodor has many railways going on and around it. It has peaceful towns and pleasant landscapes for many to enjoy. But for those who do endanger the peace, like every country, there is a Prison Department to hold those to break the law from society. Isolated from the rest of the island, the Sudrian Prison Department is in a remote, wide area where almost no one visits except the police, interrogators and sometimes the Sudrian Military.

Right now, in this very prison, sitting in his cell day in and day out for almost two years now is one of Thomas' most mysterious but dangerous past enemies. None other than Sailor John himself.

When Thomas was sent to help build the Harwick Branch Line, Sailor John saw when he discovered Captain Calles' ship and thought he could prove useful in finding the treasure too. But when Marion found the treasure and the Fat Controller arranged for it to be sent to the museum, Sailor John had broken into his office and stole the treasure from Knapford Station, only to be chased down by Thomas. Sailor John had stolen the ship in an attempt to escape, but the Small Railway Engines and Ryan helped Thomas to overturn the ship and Skiff the Railboat ended up betraying Sailor John and making him lose the treasure.

Sitting in his stone cell behind bars, Sailor John could still hear his sentencing ringing clear through his ears.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, look in the dock and see the very man before us," said the Judge. "He has been found guilty of blowing up Sir Topham Hatt's office at Knapford Station to steal the treasure, stealing Captain Calles' ancient ship, and a dangerous attempt to blow Thomas up with dynamite. Court Clerk, would you tell me please what is the strictest penalty we can impose for this man's offenses?"_

 _"Some people would argue that stealing the treasure was the most grave offense. But stealing the ship and attempting to blow up Thomas with dynamite both undoubtedly carry the most severe penalties. I therefore suggest: eighteen months for breaking and entering Sir Topham's office, six months for stealing the treasure, three years for thieving the ship, and five years for attempted destruction against Thomas. Altogether, that is a total of…ten years."_

 _"Ten years it is then!" grunted the judge as he banged the gavel to settle the sentence. "And, Sailor John. If you EVER appear in this courthouse again, we will need to deal with you much more seriously…"_

Sailor John suddenly looked up and through the bars of his cell. A guard slowly walked past, looking intently at him as well as the rest of the inmates.

"I've only served my first two offenses, adding to two years. Eight years to go…but I don't think so," John growled very quietly to himself. "One day soon, I'll spring free and Thomas will pay for what he did to me…and Skiff…mutiny…treachery…he'll be driftwood for real! I cannot say when I'll be out, but I certainly WILL get out…and then I will be avenged."

But that was easier said than done. The prison was heavily guarded and stood at thirty feet all around.

Even with that said, Sailor John had already done a few things to ease his life in prison. He reached under his modest pillow on his bed and pulled out a makeshift key built out of a fork and smiled impressively. It was no ordinary fork…it helped John pick the lock on his cell so he could leave it when no guards were around.

After only a few months after he was sent here, Sailor John had managed to take a job in the prison kitchen, serving bland, boring food almost like gruel to the fellow inmates, while much to his chagrin and envy, more proper food was given to the guards and warden. Then one day, when no one was looking, Sailor John had taken one of the forks from the kitchen and kept it for his own. He then carefully bent and modified it into something thin and sharp that would let him open his cell without a key.

Sailor John spent a few hours in his cell, staring at this fork-key, thinking. "Just how to get out?" he whispered.

"Use my knowledge. I beg you," whispered a voice from the cell beside him. John carefully looked around. There were no guards to be seen. He carefully picked his lock and walked over to that cell, where another inmate was.

"What was that, Larry Death?" John asked. In this cell was another inmate named Larry Montague, who was nicknamed "Larry Death," since he worked in the prison morgue ever since he was brought here.

"I'm getting you get out of here see?" murmured Larry. "I know what it's like to be cut off from the rest of the world…it makes you want to destroy everything around you…and I haven't forgotten what you did for me, Johnny. Sometime after you came here, you became head chef of this place and would give me extra rice pudding portions to me. As such...I wish to show you my gratitude. In return for serving me extra food and bonding with me, I have a plan to break you out. I've had a possibility in mind for a few days now."

"Really?" said Sailor John. "How are going to me get out? The prison walls are thirty feet high and the hallways are crawling with armed guards!"

"I have it all worked out. You remember Marcus Fitzgerald?" said Larry. "A mass murderer of the past? He's been held here for as long as anyone can remember…but now, the poor lad is battling terminal cancer, and his chances of survival are fading quickly. The warden doesn't expect him to live much longer, and as you know, Fitzgerald has no living relatives, and for that reason he is to be buried in the prison cemetery."

"I know all that," said Sailor John, becoming a little impatient. "So what can we use an ill man for?"

"Listen," smirked Larry. "Whenever he dies, which should be quite soon…when his funeral is being arranged, I'll slip you out, get to the morgue and hide you in his casket. I will then put holes in the casket which will provide you five hours of air once we bury the coffin. I should be able to dig you out in time…and then you'll be free. You will be at large again. What do you say?"

Sailor John remained silent for quite a while, pondering this thought. To be buried alive even for just a few hours was a deadly and dangerous plan to put into action…and even for him, it sounded very dark, twisted and horrific to even think about…but if he stood any chance at all of escaping and enjoying the open world again, he would not pass it up.

"I accept," he whispered darkly. He reached his hand through the bars and shook Larry's hand.

"So be it," Larry whispered back…

The next two days were mostly uneventful. Sailor John kept his head down, waiting for any news of Fitzgerald's death as he succumbed to cancer worse and worse. Larry kept his promise for whenever the chance would come, and when no guards were about, Sailor John would keep staring at his fork-key, constantly wondering what would happen when the plan would be carried out.

Then on the third morning, Sailor John was asleep on his primitive prison bed, keeping the key under the pillow. He slowly woke up and leaned out of bed. He fetched his fork key and hid it inside his striped clothes. He then looked through the bars of his cell, wondering once again of the bargain he struck with Larry. Suddenly a guard came walking to his cell.

"Breakfast is starting, Chef John. We need you in the kitchen. Get to it!" he snapped as he opened John's cell. Sailor John said nothing as he was escorted to the kitchen. On the way, he passed two more guards who were seemingly whispering to each other about something, making him wonder.

In the prison kitchen, Sailor John was put to cooking a fresh pot of gruel for the breakfast inmates, occasionally glancing up at the prison guard who was holding a rifle and did not look happy. Eventually when the gruel was done, John began serving it to the inmates…until he saw Larry step up with his bowl.

"John," he whispered. Sailor John's ears flinched and he looked up.

"What is it?" he whispered ever-so quietly. Larry leaned in, whispering low.

"I just heard…Marcus Fitzgerald…is dead."

"Really?" smiled Sailor John.

"Yes," whispered Larry. "His body has been taken to the morgue. He is to be buried tonight and two guards told me to host the burial."

"Perfect," Sailor John smiled even more. "Are we still agreed?"

"Yes," whispered Larry. "I'll sneak you into the morgue, then I'll help you escape."

The guard could see the lineup had stopped and he shouted to Sailor John. "Get back to work, pirate!"

"Of course," John replied as he served Larry as well as the other inmates. After breakfast, John was ordered to return to his cell until the lunch and dinner shifts. He served both times later that day, becoming more and more excited that he would soon be free at last, but also a little afraid if something would go wrong…

As soon as night fell, Sailor John and Larry Death stayed fully alert, waiting for the guard's shift to be done for the evening. Eventually, the guard walked to Larry's cell and let him out.

"Well Larry," he said. "Fitzgerald's burial is due soon. Get to that morgue shortly so we can dispose of the body."

"Yes sir," murmured Larry. He waited until the guard left the hallway…then he walked to Sailor John's cell.

"All clear, Johnny. All clear," he smirked. Sailor John fetched his key one more time and opened his cell.

"Take me then," he ordered. Larry winked and lead the way for Sailor John. They crept silently through the hallways, taking great care not to be seen by any guards until they reached the morgue as planned. Inside, there were several empty coffins being reserved for future burials, and one that was shut and occupied...but also had a few holes poked in it. Sailor John looked at it with interest.

"Is that…?" he whispered.

"Fitzgerald," said Larry. He opened the casket, and there was a decrepit and ghastly corpse of a man, pale, vacant and cold…not to mention smelling awful.

"Get in," ordered Larry.

Sailor John looked at the body, then at Larry a few times. "I'll only get in if you swear on your honour, you won't fail me. I don't like small, dark places, much less being buried alive."

"You have nothing to fear," smirked Larry. "It's only once in your lifetime."

Sailor John sighed and finally lay inside the coffin, on top of Fitzgerald's corpse. Larry smirked impressively as he shut the lid full of holes to help Sailor John breathe. Already, Sailor John felt claustrophobic, being squeezed by the body and coffin lid for ten minutes before he suddenly felt levitated. Larry and a coffin helper were now carrying the coffin through the prison to the cemetery.

John heard the prison gates shut loudly from outside. Then for a few minutes, he felt awkward as he was carried across the yards to the prison cemetery. Suddenly he felt himself thudded down on the ground. He dared not make a sound, listening for anything. Suddenly, he heard someone speaking Latin for Fitzgerald's prison funeral. To Sailor John, it seemed pointless, wishing Larry would hurry up. After a few more minutes, Sailor John heard the scraping of earth almost right beside the coffin. Suddenly, the coffin was lifted up again and he was now being lowered into the hole, dug six feet deep.

Once he was placed at the bottom, Larry began filling in the hole so he could wait for the moment to dig John up and let him escape. Sailor John's heart was beating rapidly within himself as he knew he'd only last five hours if his chance didn't come. Suddenly, the digging and burying stopped. The only sound for Sailor John to hear now was the beating of his own heart, as well as his own breathing.

"...Mustn't panic..." he said, taking deep heavy breathes. "Must conserve air...!" After only a few minutes, he felt quite stuffy inside the coffin, and the smell of Fitzgerald's steadily rotting corpse was already overwhelming, making John cough and struggle.

"...Mustn't panic..." he kept repeating. He tried to remain calm, but every minute went by like ten minutes…

"What's taking that bastard so long?!"

Finally, one hour later, Sailor John suddenly heard a sound. Earth was being dug up again as he hoped. Then he heard Larry's shovel hitting the lid of the coffin. And soon enough, the coffin was open and Larry hauled Sailor John out of the coffin, into the cold night air.

"A deal is a deal, Johnny," said Larry. "You're loose now."

"Thank you so much," Sailor John smiled. "Your work is finished…for good!" Suddenly, he seized Larry's shovel, jolted Larry around and whacked him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Larry's body stumbled into the coffin and John slammed it shut. He then got to work and hastily climbed out of the hole and filled it in with all the soil. Larry Montague was buried alive and would suffocate from no oxygen anyway.

"At last," Sailor John whispered. He slowly and happily stepped over the fence and walked pleasantly into the night to find a new place to hide. As he walked through the thick forest, he took a deep breath in and sighed with pleasure. At last, he was in the fresh free air again…but he was now ready to start making preparations to strike back slowly. He didn't want to do everything in one single day. He wanted his revenge to be hinted over the course of several weeks with just occasional disturbances. He wanted society to really feel his anger and rage over a slow and steady course of time, and yet not find signs of him.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen," he sneered. And with that, Sailor John walked on through the night, cackling.

That night in Knapford Sheds, Thomas and Emily were asleep together after another routine of kissing and cuddling…when something slowly began to open their shed door…then a silhouette with a Navy hat began slowly stepping inside towards the sleeping engines…until a fizzling sound was heard…and Thomas opened his eyes…to see someone's hand rise up with a roll of burning dynamite!

Thomas suddenly woke up and looked around. It was just a dream and there was nothing there. The door was still shut and the moon shone brightly through the shed window. He looked at Emily, still sleeping peacefully in his hold and sighed with relief. He kissed her lips in her sleep, making her coo happily as she kissed him back…

"Ooh…Tommy…" she yawned, remaining asleep.

"Mmm…Emily…" Thomas murmured as his eyes shut again. But outside Knapford Sheds…one particular Navy hat blew through the air by itself, carried away by the wind and into the darkness.

* * *

Well...this one I'm REALLY curious as what you guys think of it. I'd been debating for a long time whether I was going to have Sailor John come back in a future story, and after a lot of thought, I finally decided to have it be green lit. Now, as for what happens before *Sailor John: A Pirate's Vendetta*, in some of the stories that are coming before that, you will see John make brief appearances in those stories, not all of them mind you, building up his grand plan for revenge bit by bit, until the time comes for him to come out of the shadows and make his big move.

Again, I really want to hear what guys thought of this one. Review away, and we'll see you next time!


End file.
